rycerzefikcjifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Orfeusz Lira zakochany w Gorgoniancę Nutii jednej z Wojowniczek Nike
Grecja , na jego górzystych stępach Grecji Orfuesz Lira:Hym ......Tu nikogo nie ma nagle Orfeusz Lira zauwążył Nutię jedną ze strażniczek Nike która szła po zgórzystychstepach Grecji Orfeusz Lira:Kim ona jest Orfeusz Lira śledził Nutię bardzo odległej odległości ( pare 100 m ) po między drzewami oliwkami a pomarańczy Orfeusz Lira:Kim ona jest ? i dokąd idzie ? Orfeusz Lira zauważył że Nutię znikła z jego pola widzenia , i wyszedł z poza drzewami oliwy i pomarańczy , gdy nagle Orfeusz Lira: Gdzie ona jest ? Nutia: Tutaj Orfeusz Lira odwraca się i na przeciw niemu jest Nutia Nutia: A co .... czy ty mnie śledzisz Orfeusz Lira zaskoczony widokiem Nutią Orefusz Lira:Ja ... ja ... ja ... ja ... Nutia:No słucham Orfeusz Lira:Ja nic takiego nie robiłem Nutia spojrzała się na Orfeusza Lirę Orfeusz Lira : Skąd ty pochodzisz Nutia odwróciła się i poszła w stronę Orfeusza Lirę , im się do niego przybliźyła , i się przedstawiła Nutia : Nutia Gorgona jestem potomkinią Stejno i Chryzaora , ja pochodzę z inneego wymiaru , z tej samej Galaktyki Drogi Mlecznej lecz w innej jej cześci Orfeusz Lira osłupiał na słowa Nutii Nutia : Co 8 księżyców gdy otwierają się Brama Etui w PraŚwiątyni Gai Rodzicielki Orfeusz Lira złapał na chwilę oddech i pacząc na Nutię nie zdowierzaniem jej słów Orfeusz Lira: A więc Nutio pochodzisz z innej planet w Galaktyki Drogi Mlecznej , czy jesteś obronczynią Nutia :Tak Strażniczką Nike Orfeusz Lira spojrzał na Nutie Orfeusz Lira:Nie możliwe ( nie dowierzaniem ) Strażniczką Nike Nutia:Tak Orfeusz Lira:Przecież Nike jest berłem które czyma Atena Nutia:Te berło co teraz mi mówisz to pamiątka od Nike która podarowała Atenie ponad 200 lat temu Orfeusz Lira:Pamiątką ? Nie możliwe ? Nutia:Gdy była wojna bogów rzymsko-grecka to rzymscy bogowie dali hołd Bóstwom Skrzydlatym Orfeusz Lira:I co było dalej Nutia:Nike ze swym rodzeństwem Bóstwami Skrzydlatymi zrównali Olimp Orfeusz Lira:Co ?! ( szok ) Nutia:I Rzymscy Bogowie chywcili Zeusa i ucieli mu lewe ucho , że teraz Olimpijczycy szukają Nike by ją przeprośić za swoje zachowane Orfeusz Lira był tak osłubiały tymi słowami Nutii , że szybko niczym błyskawica udał się do Sanktuarium Sanktuarium Argor Asterion Dante :Hej Orfeuszu Lira Orfeusz Lira przeszedł obok nich nawet Rycerzy Brązu ominoł bez żadnego słowa Ban Nachi:Co jest Orfeuszowi Lirze Ichi:Nawet wogóle ani nas Rycerzy Brązu ani na Rycerzy Srebrnych Jabu uciszył Ichiego Jabu:Lepiej Orefusz Lira ma swoje powody Ichi spojrzał na Jabu i spowrotem już w od dali Orfeusza Lira Orefusz Lira już jest w Pałacu Sanktuarium Orfeusz Lira:To przecież nie możliwe ? Ale jak ? czyżby Nike była aż taka potężna od wszystkich Olimpijczyków ? na zamyślonego Orfeusza Lirę spotkali Aiolia , Mu , Milo i Shaka Aiolia: Orfeuszu Lira ! Nawet tak szybko idziesz i nie zauważasz swych przyjaciół Sama : Aiolia może coś Orfeusza Lirze Mu: Rada jest taka Miło: No nie Orfeusz Lira: Sorry ... że was wszystkich nie zauważyłem bo spotkało mnie zbliżenia trzeciego stopnia Shaka Mu Miło Aiolia: Spotkales kosmite ( zdumieni ) Tego się w ogóle się niespodzewalismy Orfeusz Lira: Ale to nie przypominała kosmite , tylko jak my z naszego wyglądu